O Som de Papel Rasgado
by Pixie Clouds
Summary: Eram tantos sons, Sirius. E tu nunca os esqueceste. SiriusMarlene. Oneshot.


_N/A: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, Eu tirava a Lily e ficava com o James só para mim :D_

Boa Leitura

_

* * *

O som de papel rasgado._

_O som de um coração partido._

_O som de um estalo._

_O som de um beijo._

_O som de passos._

_O som da Felicidade._

_O som da Perfeição._

Tu nunca os esqueceste.

* * *

Nunca foste uma pessoa que te queixasses muito da tua vida.

Da tua família, sim.

Da garota que não te largava, sim.

Do professor que te dera uma negativa, também.

Mas a tua vida era perfeita.

Tu eras perfeito.

Ou assim pensavas.

* * *

"Olá garotas."

Davas um sorriso galanteador.

Elas derretiam-se todas.

A ruiva estava guardada para James, tu sabia-lo e não te atreverias a tentar algo com ela.

Mas se James não gostasse tanto dela… Era mais uma.

Uma morena que sempre te chamou à atenção foi uma das únicas garotas que não foi até ti.

E tu não te importaste com isso.

Não com tantas garotas que podiam preencher a tua vida.

Mas a verdade, Sirius, é que a tua vida sempre foi vazia.

* * *

"Ah, padfoot, a Lara não larga o nosso pé, quer saber porque é que o namorado não lhe liga."

Tu rias, automaticamente.

"Essas garotas são malucas. Estamos umas noites com elas e pensam logo que namoramos!"

"Isso é porque as pessoas normais que dormem umas com as outras costumam namorar."

Era sarcástica, a voz de Marlene.

E, caramba, Sirius, ela só dizia verdades.

A sua voz doce, tão carregada de sarcasmo e ironia (e alguns diziam que isso ficava tão mal numa menina tão bonita). E fazia doer.

Tal como doía quando se ouvia verdades.

"Eu não dou esperanças a ninguém, Marlene. Se elas querem ser enganadas, enganadas serão."

" És um porco, Black. Gozas tanto com as pessoas apenas porque sabes que és um fracassado."

E afastava-se, o cabelo castanho e reluzente a baloiçar pelas costas.

Tu erguias a sobrancelha, e todos pensavam que tu te estavas a perguntar se ela estava maluca.

Mas tu estavas a pensar que ela dizia verdades.

Sempre verdades.

* * *

As brincadeiras com os Marotos já não metiam tanta graça, pois não?

Já não te dava _pica_ saíres do castelo ás escondidas?

As outras garotas já não faziam o teu género?

A bebida não te fazia esquecer?

Ora Sirius, afinal a tua vida era mesmo vazia.

"Olá. Posso sentar-me?"

Tu encolheste os ombros, indiferente.

(_Mentira. Tu nunca eras indiferente a ela.)_

Sentou-se a teu lado, a olhar para o lago.

"Finalmente vais começar a crescer?"

Tu deitaste-te na relva verde a olhar para as estrelas.

"Eu quero. Mas não sei como."

A risada dela ecoou na noite.

"Ora, isso é tão fácil, Sirius…"

Sirius.

E então descobriste que a voz dela dizia tão bem o teu nome. O som do teu nome era lindo.

E tu desejas-te ouvi-la dizer o teu nome… Para sempre.

Como nos finais felizes.

Mas onde existem finais felizes?

Existem finais felizes para James Potter e Lily Evans, par perfeição.

Existem finais felizes para Remus, com os seus livros, os seus amigos e a sua amiguinha Anne.

Existem finais felizes para Peter, com a sua comida e a sua simpática companheira Gisele.

Mas nunca existiram finais felizes para Sirius Black.

Ora aí estava um novo desafio.

Sirius, só precisavas de te esforçar um bocadinho, seu tolo, e o teu final feliz estaria ali.

A teu lado.

* * *

"Marlene, posso experimentar uma coisa?"

Ela fitou-te, curiosa.

Os lábios entreabertos, uma inocência tão frágil, tão tentadora.

Num simples gesto colas-te os teus lábios aos dela.

Agora era só esperar o som do ar cortado pelo estalo que ias receber.

Mas não.

Houve apenas o perfeito som de um beijo.

E depois, tudo desapareceu à vossa volta.

Sabias o que iria acontecer depois, não sabias, Sirius?

Querido, arrependimento nunca foi uma palavra que constasse do teu dicionário.

Mas no dela sim.

* * *

"O que é que nós fizemos?"

Abriste os olhos meio sonolento. Marlene estava com um lençol enrolado à volta do corpo, procurando as suas roupas, desesperadamente.

"Marlene, o que foi?"

"Não fales comigo, Black!"

O grito veio e tu ficaste chocado.

Lágrimas.

(_Tu nunca percebeste porque é que as pessoas choram.)_

Sabias que quando as pessoas se arrependem, as pessoas choram?

Ela vestiu-se, apressadamente.

"Espera!"

Puxaste o seu braço, virando-a para ti.

"Nós não devíamos ter dormido juntos… Eu não quero ser apenas mais uma!"

Em meio das palavras atropeladas, tu percebeste.

O som do coração a partir-se.

(Seria o dela, seria o teu? Mas Sirius, desde quando tens coração?)

Sirius, era dela que andavas à procura, para não teres uma vida vazia.

E agora escapava-te. E tu terias de apanhá-la de novo.

Porque ninguém quer uma vida vazia.

* * *

Os marotos mostraram-se um pouco desapontados com o que tu fizeras, mas ninguém te julgou.

Menos James.

Logo ele, o teu melhor amigo desde sempre.

"Padfoot, nunca pensei que pudesses ser tão idiota."

Foram as únicas palavras que recebeste que realmente te fizeram sentir como devias sentir.

A sofrer.

Ao almoço, pegaste num pedaço de pergaminho e começas-te a escrever.

_Por favor, eu preciso de falar contigo. Dá-me uma oportunidade de explicar._

_Depois podes fazer o que quiseres. Podemos encontrar-nos na torre de astronomia, ás 21h?_

_Se a resposta for sim, rasga o papel._

_Sirius._

O papelinho foi a voar até ao colo dela. Ela olhou para ti e depois para o pergaminho.

Depois ficou parada.

E quando tu, Sirius Black, quando tu estavas quase a desistir.

(E quando Sirius Black desiste, ninguém é mais forte com algum desafio.)

Ouviste o papel ser rasgado.

Era tão bonito, soava quase como o som da felicidade.

* * *

21.00.

E ela ainda não estava aí.

21.05.

Será que ela viria, Sirius?

21.15.

Ouviste o som dos passos, e isso fez-te sentir o Rei do Mundo.

(Mas tu não eras Rei de nada, Tu eras o Rei do Vazio.)

"Já estou aqui."

E a sua voz era doce, como sempre fora, e agora cada sílaba fazia doer.

"Desculpa."

Era a primeira vez que aquele som saía da tua boca, e tu ficaste surpreendido contigo mesmo, não foi?

(Como soava bem.)

"Eu nunca gostei de ninguém, e agora que descobri que realmente gosto, acho que não sei como lidar com isso. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. E eu não quero que tu sejas apenas mais uma."

Mais passos. E agora, estavas incerto. Seria um som bom, seria um som mau?

"Eu fiquei… assustada. Eu também não sabia como lidar com isso."

Tu eras capaz, Sirius! Eras capaz de dizer verdades, tal como ela!

Mãos de seda tocaram no teu rosto (Eram mãos de anjo…) e tu viraste-te para ela.

"Mas eu já não tenho medo. Eu compreendo agora."

Então tu viste. Ela era a tua rainha.

"Namora comigo."

E a partir daí, todas as garotas choravam.

Sirius Black desaparecera.

* * *

Marlene sempre fora daquelas pessoas clichés, de amores para sempre, de fazer tudo, _tudo_ o que for preciso para o seu amor ficar bem.

Sirius, quantas vezes não quiseste que Marlene fossem daquelas pessoas que só se importavam com elas mesmas?

Duas vezes, Sirius.

Quando ela aceitou a gravidez, com apenas 17 anos, contra os seus pais, contra os teus pais, contra tudo.

E passados três meses, quando a guerra rebentou. Quando deu a vida por ti.

Eras um egoísta, porque tu sempre querias que ela ficasse contigo.

E perdeste o teu amor, perdeste o teu filho.

Depois perdeste o teu melhor amigo. Perdeste a querida Lily. O outro traiu-te. O outro odiou-te. Mais tarde ganharias um afilhado.

Mas, Sirius, aí tu estavas a ser torturado. A verdade?

Perdeste tudo.

* * *

Podias ouvir a tua sereia cantar através daquele véu.

Não, não era um véu de um vestido de noiva.

Era o véu da Morte.

E tu poderias encontrar James e Lily. Talvez encontrasses Remus, se a guerra corresse mal. Talvez encontrasses Peter, como ele merecia lá estar.

Talvez encontrasses o pequeno Jimmy.

E depois talvez a encontrasses a ela.

Sirius, e de todos os sons, o som da sereia a cantar para ti era o mais lindo.

A tua sereia chamava. Chamava para a morte. Para o vosso final feliz.

Estavas de pé atrás. E Harry? E Hermione e Ron? E todos aqueles que estavam ali para te salvar?

A Sereia chorou e ouviste o sonoro som do papel rasgado.

Então tu sorriste para a tua prima, e ela sorriu para ti também.

- Avada Kadrava!

E já estava.

- SIRIUS!

E tu continuavas a sorrir.

- Desculpa Harry.

Mas a tua sereia chamava e tu tinhas de ir a seu encontro.

* * *

N/A: OMG . Eu nem vou falar muito, okay? vocês leiem... E Deixam um **Review.** É tão simples ! Basta carregares no botãozinho ^^

Bjinhóooo :D


End file.
